Return of Darkness
by MissEdeagirl
Summary: Years after the original life is back to normal, but something sinister is coming back.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter I: Introduction**

It was a warm summer evening in Alexandria and Garnet sat on a blanket in the shades under some beautiful trees and was reading a book, beside her she had her daughter Bree, who rested after running around the big Castle yard, even if she and Zidane, who where now king, were quite young (23) they were good parents and both loved their new life together.

It had been many years since she became 16 and her world had been turned upside down by kuja and the loss of her mother, queen brahne and even longer since she lost her real mother, but Every time Garnet closed her eyes and dreamed away she could still hear her mother's voice and her struggle to bring herself and Garnet to safety that awful night, and the cirkumsances how she came to this kingdom as an orphan and was discovered by the royal household, and became the daughter of the king and queen.

She herself as the Queen now had led the reconstruction of Alexandria. Her hands, once soft and smooth had been toughened by weapons during their journey, but it had been worth it she thought while she sat there.  
>Alexandria and the neighbouring countries had suffered very much when her mother, Queen Brahne attacked Alexandria, Burmecia, Lindblum and Cleyra, leaving nothing else than ruins of the once flourishing cities and some survivors, but she had been under control of Kuja, a creepy, evil person with strong magical powers, Luckily the other countries were also in the progress of rebuilding, and the people there had returned to fairly.<p>

Garnet took her eyes of bree she was talking to as she heard someone's footstep coming closer towards her, When she did she saw Zidane standing there, looking at her and smiled with the whole face. "_Were have you been, I have been worried sick since you did not show up at dinner_" Garnet said, "I have taken a stroll around the city" he replied "for six hours ?" she asked with worry in her voice "well, I have taken care of some things, errands you know." Zidane explained to calm her down.

After a few hours there, Colours of orange, red and pink started to fill the evening sky but it was warm like it was still mid-day,

"_It´s getting late so I will get Bree into bed_" Zidane said as he looked at the sundial "_OK, but hurry back I will be waiting here for you_" she said before she kissed him "_mom, dad, you are embarrassing me_" Bree said as she pulled her Fathers pants "_do we sweetie?"_ Zidane said with amusement in his voice "_Yeah, you do_" she replied with the most grown up voice she could muster, "_go now, Bree are embarrassed by her romantic parents_" Garnet said, giggling softly "_I will, when I come back we can take a stroll around the yard_" Zidane said, and gently kissed garnet on the cheek before he made his way into the castle with their daughter.

It slowly got darker but the sky was clear, the stars was shining and the moon looked like a pool of milk suspended in the black sky. And after a while, Zidane were coming down the lawn towards Garnet and there were a sudden silence between them two. Garnet looked up at the midnight sky and fixed her eye on the moon, Zidane kissed her and said "I Love You." And they spent a wonderfull evening by the little lake garnet had moved the blanket to and they had dinner there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II: The Kidnapping**

It was another warm day like the day before and the gentle breeze softly brushed Garnets hair As she stood and looking at her great kingdom in the sunlight, She smiled as she saw Zidane rushing towards the Palace Entrance.

Garnets elegant embroidered sleeveless white dress swished gracefully when she walked in to the room, she sat down on a chair near the big window and looked at the beautiful blue sky above the rooftops, the same view she looked at on her 16th birthday, but this time her daughter where there, playing around on the bed. She turned her head towards the door as she heard footsteps from the hall coming closer, she said to bree "I think daddy is here now", Bree jumped off the bed and rushed toward the door and when Zidane opened it, Bree threw herself at him, "sorry, I'm late girls" he managed to say at se same time he tried to catch his breath. Garnet ran towards him and Bree, hugged them both and said, "Don't worry about that", His eyes met hers in a heart trembling gaze, it only lasted a mere moment before a loud "Fanfare for her Majesty, Queen Garnet!" broke it, it was Steiner, and a grand fanfare sounded. "Okay, it's time now, my Queen." Beatrix said and so Garnet, Zidane and Bree Slowly walked towards the great balcony from were they now could hear lot of voices outside the room. Demanding to see their Queen and her family.

When Garnet is about to enter the balcony she said, "Can you come out with me ?, I have something to say", Zidane got serious and asked her "Is something wrong?" ,Garnet replied "No of course not, I just want everybody to hear what I have to say" and then they all walked onto the balcony and saw all the people who wanted to congratulate Garnet on her birthday, Bree got excited to see all the people gathered down below and said "look mommy, how many there are down there", Bree barely had time to finish the sentence before a huge dark cloud formed in the sky and blocked the sun.

Zidane quickly with a loud voice said to Beatrix to quickly take Bree to safety, no questions asked.

Before Zidane could react any further he fell and everything turned black for him and he could not move, but he could still hear, and Garnet shouted in a scared high-pitched voice "No! Keep away from me!" He also heard people screaming and running, and after a few minutes he regained mobility and sight, he got up on his feet but when he looked around he did not see Garnet and all the townspeople had run away in fear of something, He could not see what could cause such panic, Zidane looked around to see where Garnet could be, but the black cloud was still there and he heard a strange voice saying "Haha, I finally have my revenge" followed by Garnet shouting "Zidane, help!", but the end of it was muffled, Zidane frantically looked around, he could not see who the voice belonged to, "Come on, show your face kidnapper", he said "I will be glad to do that", the voice replied, a few seconds later a Great Silver Dragon emerged in the black sky in front of Zidane, a dark hooded figure sat upon it, the hood fell down on the, zidane stumbled backwards, "It can't be" Zidane said "Well, It's me, Surprised?" the figure said "Kuja…how did you survive?" Zidane shouted angrily "Well, that's my little secret" Kuja said with a creepy smile on his face and he flew away with Garnet as his hostage. "Hurry!, we have no time to waist, I need a ship ready as soon as possible!" Zidane yelled, crying "Ehh sir, is it wise to go after him by yourself, I mean that you have a bigger chance to succeed with help" the guard said with a worried expression on his face "Well, I have to do something, right" with tears running through his eyes as the realisation that he may never see his beloved again was haunting his mind, but as wrecked as his mind was ,his thoughts turned to Bree, ""anyone know where my daughter is!", at that moment Beatrix Rushed through the big doors and said "she is safe sir, she is with the maids now", at that good news Zidane broke down, fell on the floor and bursted into tears.


End file.
